


[Fanart] Illustrations for Thousand spires and thousand bridges

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [29]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, Acrylics, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Nonfiction, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Have some different paintings of Matteo on David on their trip between Prague and Berlin. :)I know I have already posted this fanart with my roadtrip Davenzi fic, but I've become kind of obsessed with having my fanart archived here on AO3, so I figured I could post my fanart for Thousand spires and thousand bridges here. If you're tired of seeing my art pop up everywhere, just scroll on, lol.This fanart is part of the 75 Dates In The Skam Universe Fest, for the prompt "vacation"





	[Fanart] Illustrations for Thousand spires and thousand bridges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thousand spires and thousand bridges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780906) by [hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap). 

_ **Chapter 1: The city of a thousand spires** _

_ **Chapter 2: Rainy roads** _

_ **Chapter 3: The Florenze of Elbe ** _

** _ Chapter 4: The city of a punts and pickles _ **

** _Chapter 5: The city of a thousand bridges_ **

** _Chapter 6 : Thousand spires and thousand bridges_ **

** _Chapter 7: _ ** _ **To climb spires and build bridges and tear down walls** _


End file.
